


Touch yourself for me

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light sinning up ahead  
> (@thattallonenerd.tumblr.com)

“Touch yourself for me.”

Satya swallowed hard as Sombra gazed down at her earnestly, her smirk growing wider. Sombra leaned down and brushed her lips tenderly on her neck before biting down. _Hard._

Satya gasped and clenched a fistful of her bed sheet. Sombra growled lowly sending a shiver up her spine.

“I said touch yourself, _preciosa._ ”

Satya mind spun with arousal, her senses tingling. She nodded her head dizzily. She already had her underwear off leaving her sopping sex exposed.

She spread her legs a bit wider, Sombra grabbed her organic hand and placed it right above her clit, making her clench. She continued to kiss her neck. Satya started to rub her clit slowly, biting at her prosthetic hand to conceal a moan.

Sombra hummed next to her grabbing her hand away from her mouth. “Don’t try and hide yourself, _amor_. Try that again and I’ll have to punish you.” Satya nodded shakily.

“Okay.”

“Okay who?”

She swallowed dryly. “Okay... m-mistress.” Sombra caressed her cheek and cooed at her. “Good girl. Now,” She cocked her head to the side. “Finish what you started.”

Satya now started to rubbed her clit more, harder this time. She closed her eyes and moaned, her legs twitching from the pleasure. She continued to rub herself before inserting a finger in, her moaning intensified. “F-fuck.” She stuttered out. She bit her lip and brought her prosthetic hand up again and it bit on it.

“Stop.” Sombra said sternly. Satya shivered knowing what’s about to happen next. She slid out her fingers and removed her hand away from her sex, her hand glistening.

“ _Ay preciosa_ , didn’t I say not to hide your beautiful moans?” She rasped out. Her dark purple eyes gazed at her dominantly. She lightly scratched her nails on her prostethic arm, infecting it’s stark white color to have dangerous purple streaks. Her arm felt immobile to her making her feel even more excited. “Now... I’m going to fucking punish you.” And with those last words her arm automatically went to her unattended pussy.

Satya cried out from the unexpected pleasure. The hand that was caressing her now moved down to her neck, squeezing lightly. She gasped and held her wrist. Two of her fingers inserted themselves inside her, moving in and out at a steady pace.

“A-ahh mmm, S-sombra.” She moaned out. She can feel herself coming close to her peak. The hand around her neck squeezed tighter.

“Hmm, fuck yes. Moan for me, cum for me Satya.” She felt herself coming closer from hearing Sombra use her name. Her hand moved faster and harder, making her moan louder and gasp out in pleasure. Sombra captured one of her nipples in her mouth, licking around the bud.

“ _Si, amor_. You’re doing well.” She felt her hot breathe on her breast. “You’re close, cum for me baby.”

All of it was too much for her, the licking, the squeezing, Sombra making her fucking herself. She can feel her peak, it’s right there. With one final pump she came hard on her fingers. She let out a strangled moan, her eyes rolling back. She shuddered as her fingers continued to fuck her, making her ride out her orgasm. She layed on the bed tiredly panting and her legs twitching every now and then.

Sombra purred as she let go of her neck and cuddled up next to her. “You did well, Satya. You were beautiful.”

Satya heart fluttered. “T-thank you, mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always the criticism is welcome! This was a speed prompt and like I said on tumblr I did this without my glasses, after a nap in under 45 minutes, and published this unedited.


End file.
